From This Moment On
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Um lugar, um momento. Anos de espera e finalmente duas pessoas serão unidas como apenas uma só.


**From This Moment On**

**- Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Kishimoto

**- Anime: **Naruto

**- Gênero: **Romance

**- Classificação:** +18

**- Casal: **SasuxSaku

**- Sinopse: **Um lugar, um momento. Anos de espera e finalmente duas pessoas serão unidas como apenas um só.

**U**ma mulher de raros cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, de 18 anos, dormia em uma cama que não era sua e que dividia com um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos ônix de mesma idade. Nunca pensara que pudesse acontecer o que aconteceu na noite passada. Para ela, era apenas um de seus outros sonhos que jamais se realizaria, mas noite anterior, um desses seus sonhos se tornou realidade.

**Flash Back ON**

Konoha era uma cidade que não se tinha muito o que fazer. Para Sakura não era diferente. Mas para ela, o seu mundo parara quando Uchiha Sasuke partira apenas para estudar fora por um tempo. Eles não eram namorados, era verdade, mas ela o amava incondicionalmente.

Não gostava muito de sair, mas por insistência de Ino, foram tomar alguma coisa numa casa noturna. Acabaram por tomar além da conta. Ino a deixou sozinha para tentar ter uma conversa com Sai, enquanto a rosada ficava apenas sentada na mesa. Olhava tudo com total desinteresse, mas por um momento achou que tinha visto algo ou melhor alguém. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e achou que era sua imaginação. Percebeu que tinha alguém atrás de si.

-Quanto tempo, não é... Sakura?

Ela fez a única coisa que veio na sua mente: olhar para trás e pôde ver aquele rosto que achava que não veria mais, já que havia se passado mais de dois anos.

-Sasuke...

-Posso me sentar com você? –ela não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

Viu o belo homem se sentar bem na sua frente. Ficou sem saber como agir naquele momento, ainda não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

-Por que... você está aqui?

-Eu voltei, não está vendo? Meus estudos já acabaram e eu voltei para rever uma pessoa.

-Quem? –o viu se inclinar mais e sentiu sua voz em seu ouvido

-Você, Sakura. Você deve estar se perguntando por que, já que não sou assim, nem mesmo de falar muito. Mas é porque durante todo esse tempo que fiquei fora, senti falta de te ver.

-O que está acontecendo? –percebeu alguma coisa –Você está bêbado!

-Só um pouco! –deu um sorriso de canto]

O Uchiha realmente estava um pouco bêbado, e Sakura também estava. Na verdade nenhum dos dois sabiam o que estavam fazendo direito. Sasuke se levantou e ficou mais perto dela, e a tomou em seus braços, a beijando. Só sentiu a rosada corresponder e abraçar seu pescoço.

Por sorte naquela casa noturna, tinha quartos para quem quisesse passar a noite lá. Subiram as escadas sem pararem de se beijar. Só cessaram para que Sasuke abrisse a porta do quarto. Entraram no quarto e voltaram a se beijar. Quanto mais se beijavam, mais sentiam seus corpos ficarem mais quentes e os beijos mais intensos e o rapaz apenas a deitou na cama.

_Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu daria tudo,_

_qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei. Através da fraqueza_

_e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,_

_te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração_

As carícias e os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos a cada momento. Sasuke já beijando o pescoço da garota, desceu uma das mãos nos seios dela e começou a fazer movimentos circulatórios, o que fez com que ela soltasse um gemido e isso o incentivou a continuar mais ainda.

Sakura não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Eram tantas sensações novas que nunca pensara sentir antes... sentia seu coração sair pela boca. Percebeu que Sasuke estava começando a tirar sua blusa com uma das mãos e a outra que estava nos seios, desceu para uma de suas coxas, o que a fez corar. Ele a olhou por um momento nos olhos. Ela realmente ficava linda corada. A beijou e ao mesmo tempo estava acariciando seu corpo com uma das mãos, sem pressa alguma.

Agora Sakura já estava somente de roupas íntimas e Sakura fez menção de tirar a camisa do garoto. A única coisa que sabia naquele momento era que o queria e em seguida tirou sua calça. Queria fazer alguma coisa, então inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dele. Pôde ver uma pequena expressão de surpresa em sua face.

_A partir deste momento a vida começa_

_A partir deste momento você será o único_

_Vou estar ao seu lado aonde você estiver_

_A partir deste momento_

-O que foi Sasuke-kun? –ela perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso e em seguida mordeu sua orelha levemente, o sentindo arrepiar

**-**Não sabia que você era assim. –deu também o mesmo sorriso que ela

-Nem eu. –o beijou fervorosamente

Agora ambos trocavam caricias por igual. Estavam muito excitados, quase chegando ao clímax juntos. Sasuke não estava agüentando mais e inverteu as posições.

-Agora você vai ser minha, Sakura. Somente minha. –a beijou e começou a penetrá-la

_A partir deste momento eu me sinto abençoada_

_Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade_

_E pelo seu amor darei meu último suspiro_

_A partir deste momento_

_Eu dou-lhe minha mão com todo meu coração _

_não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você, _

_não posso esperar para começá-la, _

_você e eu nunca nos separaremos,_

_meus sonhos tornaram-se verdadeiros por causa de você_

Sakura fez uma expressão de dor. Sasuke parou por um momento, com medo de que estivesse a machucando. Ela percebeu isso.

-Sasu... Sasuke-kun... não pare! –ela suplicou

Ele atendeu seu pedido e continuou. Poucos instantes viu o rosto dela deixar a expressão de dor para dar lugar a uma expressão de prazer.

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver_

_Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo_

_Não existe nada que eu não daria_

_A partir deste momento_

_Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,_

_Você é a resposta das minhas preces_

_Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre_

_Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa_

Agora podia-se apenas ouvir gemidos e mais gemidos naquele quarto. Duas pessoas, chegando ao seu ápice. Sasuke deu uma última estocada tão forte que quase fez a garota desfalecer. Deitou-se ao seu lado, exausto e pegaram no sono logo em seguida.

**Flash Back OFF**

Sakura havia acabado de acordar e se lembrou de onde estava. Viu Sasuke deitado ao seu lado e percebeu que este a observava fazia já algum tempo.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. –ela deu um pequeno sorriso

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

-Lembro.

-E sabe por que eu fiz com você? Porque... Sakura, para falar a verdade... eu te amo.

-Eu também. –ela sorriu. Sabia que era difícil para ele dizer essas palavras e o beijou carinhosamente

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver_

_Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo_

_Não existe nada que eu não daria_

_A partir deste momento_

_Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver_

_A partir deste momento..._

**Fim**

**Não sou muito acostumada a fazer hentai, por isso não sei se ficou bom. Tentei fazer do jeito que eu consegui i.i**


End file.
